


Finale

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [9]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Disappointment, M/M, No more strictly I'm sister sad, Pep Talk, Strictly Come Dancing 2018, Tears, There's some drinking but it's just Joe and Byron having a beer nothing huge, finale, lmao James Charles whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Joe comes home and despite his smile, the second he sees Byron he can’t help the tears.





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> So Joe didn’t win Strictly, but he put on an incredible performance and the development not just in his dancing but also in himself has been incredible. I did notice that Byron wasn’t in the crowd supporting him, so I took the opportunity to write about what happened when Joe got home that night.

Joe and Dianne had kept up a happy front the whole night, through their nerves and their disappointment when they heard they hadn’t won. They’d hugged when Dianne’s Uber had come to take her home, and then Joe had stared at the sidewalk. Oli was waiting for him at the back door to the studio- he’d left his car at Joe’s as it would be safer.

“C’mon buddy,” Oli spoke gently as Joe approached, and he hooked an arm around Joe’s neck in a supportive bro-hug comfort manner. Joe leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing. He couldn’t wait to get home.

 

The entire forty-five minute drive home was filled with Joe’s phone constantly buzzing. Texts of support, celebration and commiserations were all flooding in, including Zoe and Alfie who had both been huge supporters of Joe’s dancing. Joe couldn’t remember the last time he’d cried at something his sister had said to him, but when they showed her interview to the audience Joe had to admit he had shed a tear or many. He didn’t realise just how proud of him Zoe actually was. When he got Zoe’s text, Joe tapped on her whatsapp and called her without hesitation. He just needed to hear his sister’s voice.

“Joe, hey! Congrats little bro, you did amazing tonight.”

Joe heaved a sigh, rubbing at his forehead.

“I thought maybe we’d done it, but apparently it wasn’t enough.”

“Joe, you can’t think like that! You went from having no dancing skill whatsoever to dancing in the Strictly Come Dancing finale! Do you know how incredible that is, how far you’ve come?”

“I guess, I just-“

“-Joe, you gave your all tonight, and you should be proud of yourself.”

Zoe’s voice was firm, but also comforting. She knew Joe wasn’t upset about the win- he just felt like he could have done better.

“You’re right. Thanks Zoe.”

Oli rubbed Joe’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow but Joe just shook his head, tuning back into the conversation.

“It’s getting late so when you get home have a bath then go straight to bed, okay? You deserve it.”

Joe chuckled- he was looking forward to that bath.

 

Oli opened his car door and turned to Joe, a subtle smile making its way to his face.

“You have done some incredible things these last three months Joe, and I hope you can be proud of what you’ve achieved.”

“I am. Thanks for coming tonight, Oli.”

“Anytime. Thanks for asking me.”

Oli stepped away from the big blue space dildo to hug Joe, Joe relaxing. God, Oli gave great hugs but at that moment he knew someone who could do even better.

 

Byron was sitting on the couch texting when the apartment door opened, and he looked up to see Joe.

“Hey bru, congrats- Joe?”

Pocketing his phone, Byron stood. He saw how Joe’s figure was slumped, and his hands were slightly shaking.

“It- I thought I did enough, Byron.”

“Oh, Joe…”

Joe dumped his duffle bag, running a hand through his newly red hair. Byron watched, a frown making its way to his face.

“Joe, bru. I’ve been here since day one; I’ve seen how much you’ve grown not only as a dancer, but also as a person. You’re happier, you smile and laugh more and you don’t care as much about what people think.”

“But I didn’t win, when I was clearly capable. Maybe it was something I did-“

“-don’t think like that. It was an incredible night.”

Byron approached his friend, a hand going to his shoulder.

“You had your head on straight tonight Joe, and it really showed. Don’t feel like you didn’t achieve enough, because you’ve put everything you had into the last three months.”

Joe’s shoulders hunched more, and before Byron could continue what he was saying Joe attached to him, wrapping his arms around Byron’s neck in a tight hug.

“I just wanted to prove I was more than a screen name,” Joe whispered, close to tears. Byron just sighed.

In his mind, Joe was so much more than a screen name, even before Strictly.

 

It was getting close to 3am, but neither housemate had gone to bed. Joe was sitting on the longer section of the couch, while Byron was curled up with a blanket covering him. Neither was saying much, just looking at the projector that was playing late night TV. Neither had the energy to change the channel, or make a comment about how lame the shows were. Joe had a beer sitting in his lap, Byron’s on the floor in case he fell asleep. Joe was close to it, but he wouldn’t leave Byron hanging considering his friend had stayed up to wait for him to get home.

“Joe?” Byron whispered, his friend looking over.

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations.”

And Joe just smiled meekly.

“Thanks mate.”

“Oh, and bru?”

“Yeah?”

Byron smirked.

“You can tell me about you and Dianne now-“

“-there’s nothing to tell!” Joe snorted, Byron laughing.

“So you two never kissed?”

“No. We weren’t like that.”

“Riiigghhhhtttt…”

Byron rolled his eyes in amusement, while Joe took a sip of his beer.

“If I’m completely honest, I’ve had my eyes on someone else.”

“If it’s G I won’t be surprised-“

“-B.”

Joe shifted to face his roommate, a fond smile on his face. Byron seemed confused, as he sat up properly.

“Then… who is it?”

“Oh it’s this person I met a couple of years ago, through Caspar? South African, tanned, muscular, blue eyes…”

“Joe…”

“And there was just something about him that I’d never seen in anyone else before.”

Despite his confident tone, it was obvious Joe was nervous about his confession. Byron swallowed, running a hand through his hair.

“Funny that. I met someone through Caspar too, except they’re British, pretty short and skinny. They’re an amazing dancer, despite their own beliefs... oh, and they have the funniest, most attractive roommate on this earth.”

Joe broke into a smile, as he and Byron got closer. Joe lifted a leg over so he was straddling his best friend- roommate- lover- thing. It needs a new label.

And yeah, okay, maybe they smooched a little.

 

Just a little though, bc 3am is known for being a bad time to confess you have feelings for someone.

Also, Byron fell asleep. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew that was short my bad. I apologise, I thought it was going to be longer but I didn't want to drag it out because I know I wouldn't like to read that. Hopefully you still enjoyed reading it!


End file.
